1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for "sighting in" rifles and more particularly, to a bench rest for accommodating a rifleman, immobilizing a rifle and "sighting in" the rifle in a highly efficient manner. In a preferred embodiment the bench rest is constructed of plastic pipe such as polyvinylchloride piping using various polyvinylchloride pipe fittings, a seat or platform is provided to support the rifleman and both fixed and adjustable cradles are sued to securely, yet adjustably, mount the rifle. In a most preferred embodiment the adjustable cradle is fitted with vertical and horizontally-oriented, threaded rods adjusted by crank or rod handles to facilitate positioning of the sights or rifle scope directly on the target. The polyvinylchloride (PVC) bench rest is light in weight, yet highly rigid and sturdy for the intended purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems which is inherent in testing and sighting rifles for accuracy or in target shooting is that of immobilizing the rifle to a desired extent in order to adjust the iron sights or rifle scope to extreme accuracy at selected distances. This objective is typically accomplished by placing the rifle on a table, bench or other support and using sand bags to prop the rifle in a secure position and enable the shooter or rifleman to accurately focus the sights on the target and make the necessary adjustments to the sights or scope. Typical of devices which may be utilized of this purpose is the "Instrument-Supporting Tripod with Seat" detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,338, dated May 2, 1961, to W. Arthur Ernst. While the device is designed to support an electric generator for military usage and provides a seat for the operator of the hand cranked instrument, it might also be used to support a rifle for "sighting in" or target shooting purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,017, dated Oct. 25, 1977, to Harold Thompson, details a "Mini Bench Rest". The bench rest includes a mounting base adapted to permit articulation for both pitch and yaw and a bench having a beam mounted to a collar and fitted with a front support rest. The front support rest is adjustable for elevation with respect to the main plane of the beam and the beam also includes a detachably mounted rear support for long barrel guns such as rifles. A "Firearm Shooting Support Table" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,963, dated Oct. 27, 1981, to Kenneth G. Blanchard, et al. The shooting table includes a table portion for supporting a firearm and a seat portion for supporting the operator or rifleman while firing the firearm with the firearm resting on the table portion. The table has a pair of front legs to support the front of the table and the seat portion includes a pair of horizontally-extending support members extending from the seat and pivotally mounted to the front legs of the table to pivotally support the seat portion of the front of the table. The horizontally-extending support members telescope to adjust the seat toward or away from the table. The seat portion also has a pair of legs mounted to the seat portion of the rear of the table to support the rear end of the seat separate from the table and the table has a support leg at its rearward end to support the rearward end of the table. U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,082, dated Feb. 26, 1985, to F. Joseph Phillips, et al, details a "Portable Bench Rest". The bench rest includes an upper cross member having legs pivotally attached thereto to allow for collapsing of the legs for carrying the shooting bench and a brace secures one of the legs in an extended position during use of the bench. The other leg carries a rest member at its upper end, which rest member is adjustable for elevation by pivoting the leg about its pivotable attachment to the upper cross member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,466, dated Mar. 26, 1985, to Stanley J. Hall, details a "Portable Shooter's Bench". The bench includes top, front and rear leg assemblies pivotally connected thereto, which leg assemblies fold inwardly to provide a pocket for carrying a seat which is movably connected to the leg assemblies when they are folded outwardly at the point of use. The bench top is inclined and is vertically and angularly adjustable and also has a lateral recess which overlies the seat for accommodating the upper body of the shooter when seated on the seat. An adjustable gun rest is provided at the front of the bench top for supporting the forearm of the shooter's gun. U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,559, dated Aug. 20, 1985, to Michael F. Hall, details a "Portable Shooting Bench" which apparatus enables more accurate firing of rifles and other firearms and is particularly adapted for use for this purpose in hard-to-reach locations and/or over extended periods of use because of its lightness of weight and compactness when assembled for portage. A "Portable Blind" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No .4,788,997, dated Dec. 6, 1988, to L. M. Clopton. The lightweight, portable blind includes a quick adjustable combination armrest/shooting rail, roof and roof support members, all of which attach to a folding outdoor chair, using clamps. A camouflage slip cover encloses the entire blind to conceal the person inside.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved bench rest for "sighting in" rifles, which bench rest includes a rigid frame having a platform or seat for supporting a rifleman and a pair of cradles for receiving the stock and forestock, or barrel, respectively, of a rifle to stabilize the rifle and facilitate adjusting the rifle sights or scope to impact a bullet on a target.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bench rest for receiving both a rifle and rifleman in a stabilized configuration and facilitate sighting in the rifle sights or scope on a target.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved bench rest for "sighting in" rifles and patterning shotguns, which bench rest includes a rigid frame fitted with a fixed cradle for receiving and immobilizing the rifle or shotgun stock and an adjustable cradle for receiving the rifle or shotgun forestock or barrel and further provided with a seat or platform for supporting a rifleman to facilitate "sighting in" the rifle on a target or determining the shot pattern of a shotgun at various distances.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a plastic piping bench rest for supporting a rifle and rifleman in rigid, stable configuration, which bench rest includes a fixed cradle for receiving the stock of the rifle and an adjustable cradle for receiving the forestock or barrel of the rifle, which adjustable cradle is supported on a block and threaded rod apparatus which may be adjusted in both the horizontal and vertical directions to "sight in" the rifle.